Story Time
by wonderwoman29
Summary: This is just something my friend and I wrote in study hall during Finals


**this is what happened in rosewaters and my study hall during Finals my work is in bold the other is rosewaters. **

**Story **Time

**Once upon a time a young (looking) woman, named Tsunade, was walking down the street.**

She was slightly irate at all the stares heading her way, but she was only irritated because the stares were not aimed at her massive boobies but rather…

**at her two students walking besides her. They were slightly irritated with the perverts reading Jiraiya's books and looking at their…**

asses. Then the perverts decided to yell, "Hey sexy maas, but not including Tsunade." They laughed as they slowly walked away, but Tsunade didn't walk away! Like hell she would, she was a EE cup! Why the hell were those bastards looking at her straight A students. Tsunade decided she needed a drink to rove her lie to herself, everyone knew her two students were fill C's.

**Sakura and Ino just dragged Tsunade to a bar. There, Tsunade talked them into a game of poker. They reluctantly agreed and sat down for the game. The dealer turned around and it was…**

None other that the Leaf's number 1 pervert…Jiraiya! The girls immediately began to get up to leave, but were caught and shoved back into their seats by the big breasted woman. They were well aware of the look in her eye. "Strip poker. Now. Hokage's order!" She was determined to find out how big they really were.

**Suddenly, the game was high stakes. Jiraiya and Tsunade were losing big time. Sakura only had to take off her shoes and the shorts under her dress, and Ino only had to take off her shoes and her arm bands. Sasuke and Shikamaru walked by to see what the commotion was. Jiraiya and Tsunade decided to team up against the girls.**

Suddenly, the tables had turned and Ino was down to her bra and shorts and Sakura was down to a tank top and shorts with a huge blush settling across her checks. The cat calls and the nose bleeds along with drunken flirting were just too much for Sasuke and Shika to take! After all these were their women! So they joined to help the girls, but after 5 games they were left with…

**Well let's just say that they are not genusis at everything. The girls gave them their shorts to cover themselves up. Now Ino was only in under wear and jewelry and Sakura had her underwear and tank top on. They pulled out all the stops. They started to work together. It wasn't long until Tsunade and Jiraiya were butt naked. The girls had at last won. At least that is until Kakashi showed up to play.**

Now most people aren't geniuses at everything but… Kakashi is. And though most would think it odd, Kakashi WANTED to see his student… well all of her, plus Ino was a bonus! He offered to play and the girls accepted. They NEEDED to know what was under that mask… 76 games later Kakashi had lost 74 layers of clothing yet still had his pants and mask on! Ino was completely disgruntled, except for a necklace, as she used her hair to cover her now known 34Ds! Sakura was now down to her black bra and undies with even her forehead protector gone. Kakashi was beginning to sweat at the killing intent behind him, Shika was pissed…

**Sasuke was wanting to take out a kunai, but he had lost his pants some time ago. Kakashi turned on his sherrigan but to his dismay Ino had put up a mind barrier on Sakura and her. 4 more games, Ino was still wearing a necklace and Sakura only had the bandage on her arm. Ino, to Sakura's relief, positioned her hair over her now know 36Ds. The only thing Kakashi had left was a clothe covering his face…**

but both sides were distracted! Kakashi by ogaling his very sexy, very naked pinked haired student and her best friend in the same state; Sakura was stealing some of Ino's bandages because Ino's hair covered herself more, and both of the girls were wondering if Kakashi was trying to act out volume of Ichi Ichi Paradise which Sakura had found in Sasuke's closet, it was a twisted story of how a sensei goes after his student and her friend. The boys were wondering the same thing. Ino stopped thinking of that and tried to keep up the mind barrier. She was also trying to not let her eyes wander over to the blood thirsty smexy Shika! Shika on the other hand was busy ploting 101 different ways to kill Kakashi…SLOWLY!

**Of course it became 202 ways when Sasuke started to help. The last hand was delt. Kakashi dropped his hand and it was counted as a fold. He had dropped his hand when Ino 'inadvertantly,' wink wink, flipped her hair behind her back exposing all of her, Kakashi's mouth had fallen to the floor. He said that he was only going to show Ino and Sakura. He then ushered them into a private room…**

Sasuke twitched as he remembered what had happened when that girl from the Ramen stand had seen Kakashi without his mask, he began a string of curses, what would Kakashi do if the girls fell for him, after all they were all basically naked any way! Sasuke thought, 'Shika move your lazy ass.'

**The boys were pounding on the doors trying to see which room the girls were in when they heard a girl, "Damn Kakashi you're so sexy without your mask." The boys practically shattered the door. When they went inside they found…**

Nothing. This Kakashi was a male stripper that made his money pretending to the famous copynin. They needed to find the girls when they heard…

**Thump! Kakashi flew out of room covering his face with his hand. "You ever try to touch my students again and you're dead," Tsunade screamed. Ino and Sakura walked out in stripper clothes that they had borrowed from a stripper friend of Tsunade. They bursted out laughing seeing the boys that's when the boys realized that they were still naked.**

Sasuke was gone in a flash and reappeared with clothes on; Shika cursed him for his god-like speed. He muttered screw it as he grabbed Ino and went back into the room, after all they were dressed for it. Why waste the room, stripper clothes, and the fact that he was naked, it would be troublesome! Sasuke was looking at Sakura up and down thinking of just how good she looked in those clothes.

**Sasuke ripped off his shirt, scooped up Sakura, and went into one of the open and free rooms. Let's just say that the two couples were very happy that night.**


End file.
